


Family Band

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: BomBARDed, BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, damn Daniel back at it again with the angst, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy is torn form his family before he can fully realize his love of music.





	Family Band

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from @schwartz1e’s incredibly happy idea about a Greentrees family band. #sorrynotsorry.

The patriarch of the Greentrees had been an agreeable man with a beautiful voice. His wife had an intimate knowledge of piano, and played it magically. Their two sons grew up in a house full of music. The family was a melodic machine, they trained from birth to love music. Joby was only a toddler when he began to learn his first instrument. A silver pan flute squawked cheerily in his chubby hands. By age nine Joby was a master of pan flutes, along with horn and violin. Randy grew up on the piano bench. Before he could walk he could play the piano. They were his first love. The boys could play together in perfect harmony. On quiet evenings after Randy and Joby has finished their studies, Randy would beg his mother to play them something heirloom organ that they kept in the formal dining room. The brothers were not allowed to play the organ, their sticky fingers confined to the worn grand piano in he parlor. The organ was the perfect size for one person, and their mother would slot perfectly behind the keys. After a few minutes their father would enter and begin to sing along to whichever song she was playing. Joby would take up the bass on his violin, and Randy would borrow his brother’s pipes and pick up the melody. On these quiet evenings any guests in the Greentrees Manor could hear the family work in perfect unity, and tears would prick their eyes.   
When Randy came home to find his mothers grand piano smashed, he knew his life could ever return to normal. Randy saw his father first. He lay at the bottom of the staircase, blood seeping from his chest and his neck twisted. From up the staircase Randy heard muffled sobs followed by a strangled cry. He went to rush up the stairs, but slipped in his father’s blood. He landed on all fours and the copper stench made bile rise in his throat. He stood on shaky legs, and scurried up the stairs. At the landing he crouched and listened. “Please, No! Take anything in the house, but please don’t hurt my son!”   
His stomach dropped. It was his mother’s voice. Beneath his mother’s pleas was a low smooth voice, he strained to comprehend what the stranger was saying. “Now, now, Mrs. Greentrees, no need for keening. We wouldn’t dare hurt your son. There is a distinct lack of well behaved little boys in the world. Besides, he’s no used to us dead.”   
The southern timber made Randy’s blood run cold. He crept forward on his hands and knees until he reached the doorway to Joby’s room. He peered inside and saw his mother, on her knees, a knife held to her throat by a tall elf woman. Joby stood, trembling and clutching his teddy bear, in front of a thin, masked drow. The drow rested one hand on Joby’s head and held a rapier, the tip resting on the floor, in the other. Randy’s mother was crying and pleading, but the drow grew annoyed and an iron edge slipped into his voice. “Mrs. Greentrees, I have asked you to cease your sniveling. It has gotten quite annoying. Joby,” he tilted the little boys head back so that he could look in the mask’s eyes. “Say goodbye to mommy, now. It’s time to go.” The drow pushed the boy into the arms of an out of sight goon. Randy leaned closer, trying to see his brother. The threshold creaked and the room froze. The drow chuckled and turned leisurely to the door. “Come out, son. Quite a sneaky one aren’t you?”   
Randy gathered his nerves, stood, and took a step into the room. “Let my brother go!” Randy’s voice trembled. The mask drow knelt to bring himself to eye level. “Now, young man. It is polite to refer to your elders as ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’. ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’ are also appreciated. Do you want to try that sentence again?”  
The calm voice held a threat. Randy swallowed and started again, frightened and angry. “ _Please _let my brother go, _sir _.” The sentence dripped with as much venom that a 12 year old could produce and he could see a smile in the drow’s violet eyes.__  
“I’ll make you a deal young man. If you promise to hold your tongue and come with us, no fuss, and we’ll leave young Joby and your pretty mother live to see sunrise. How does that sound?” Randy’s mother screamed and the drow spun to face her. He took her face in his hands. “I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut. We wouldn’t want anything happen to Joby or his brother would we.” He turned to face Randy, “Now, boy, if you are going to join the Nowhereman, I’ll need to know your name.”   
Randy mumble and the Nowhereman tapped his foot impatiently. “Speak up, and don’t forget your manners.”  
“My name is Randall, sir.”__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter work, so be perpared for erratic updates, sorry. Thanks once again to the BardCord for putting up with the Angst Gremlin that I let live in my heart. Ily all!


End file.
